The Difference Between Hunters & Slayers
by River Song the Good Witch
Summary: (BtVS!SPN crossover) After witnessing the murder of her mother when she was a child, Buffy Winchester grows up traveling the world with her brothers and father, hunting demons and other things that go bump in the night.


**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_** and **_Supernatural_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Timeframe:_** The prologue of this story is going to take place thirteen years before the start of the **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_** storyline. In the **_Supernatural_** part of the crossover it coexists with the Buffy timeline.

**_Author's Notes:_** Okay, so to clarify things, in my story, the girl who would have been born Buffy Summers was born as Buffy Winchester instead, daughter of John and Mary Winchester and Dean's twin sister, while Joyce Summers is Mary's sister, and a former Hunter herself, with Dawn as her only child.

**_Word Count:_** 6,366

**_Summary:_** **_(BtVS!SPN crossover)_** After witnessing the murder of her mother when she was a child, Buffy Winchester grows up traveling the world with her brothers and father, hunting demons and other things that go bump in the night.

_**-~"The two **_**main****_ differences between a Hunter and a Slayer is that, unlike Slayers, Hunters have _****way****_ better '_****toys****_' than a Slayer does, that we use when it comes to facing the forces of darkness, and we have _****so****_ much _****more****_ fun at what we do because we don't answer to anybody except ourselves."_**_ – Elizabeth Anne 'Buffy' Winchester-~_

**_The Difference Between Hunters & Slayers_**  
Prologue: Daddy's Little Girl  
By: River Song the Good Witch  
======================================

**_~-Lawrence, Kansas - November 2, 1983 – 12:35am- ~-_**

Four year old Elizabeth Anne 'Buffy' Winchester was walking down the hallway of her home on her way back to her bedroom in her pink bunny slippers, which she shared with her twin brother Dean, after using the bathroom.

She was halfway to her room when she stopped outside her younger brother Sammy's bedroom door, and after hesitating for a moment as she listened for the sound of her parents to see if they might be close by to catch her out of bed. She could hear her father's loud snores coming from downstairs along with the sound of the TV blaring loudly through the house, and she could see a light coming from under her parents bedroom door, showing that her mother was probably in there already asleep with the lights on or was reading a book.

Coming to a decision, she reached out and pushed the door open and walked inside, moving towards her brother's crib, and climbed onto the green plastic footstool that her parents had set up next to the crib for her and Dean to use, and looked down at his sleeping face, and smiled slightly down at him.

Today was officially Sammy's six month birthday, and the family was planning on celebrating it by going out for a picnic the next day to celebrate. Buffy had helped her mother pack a large picnic basket filled with enough food and drinks for five people, and Buffy was looking forward to the picnic.

"'Night Sammy," Buffy said as bent over the crib railing and gave the baby boy a light peck on his forehead as she smiled down on his sleeping form, "See you tomorrow..."

"Aw, isn't that sweet? I could get tooth decay from it. Too bad I'm going to have to cut this brother and sister moment short," An unfamiliar sinister voice said coming from behind her just as she was starting to climb off the footstool, causing Buffy to jump and squeal in fright as she almost fell off of the footstool, "Isn't it time for you to be in bed little girl?"

Spinning around she saw a strange man dressed in black standing behind her, seemingly coming out of the rooms shadows as he stared down at her with bright golden eyes.

For a second Buffy backed away from the stranger with fear in her eyes, as she stared at the man's eyes, but stopped as she stepped in front of her brother's crib protectively as she stared up at him.

"Who are you, mister? Why are you in my brothers' room?" Buffy asked, trying to sound brave as she stared up at the stranger, "Do my mommy and daddy know you're in here?"

"You could say that I'm just an old friend of your mom and dad, kid." the yellow eyed man walked over to her, and bent down so that he was now at eye level with her, as he reached out to lightly ruffle the girls blonde hair, "coming to pay my respects to your little brother over there on his big day. It's nice to finally meet you, Buffy. My name is Azazel."

Buffy flinched away from Azazel's hand as she felt a weird tingling sensation go through her head at his touch, and quickly moved out of reach of him as she took a step backwards, as she stared up at him with a distrusting look on her features, not wanting to believe what he had just told her. But before she could say anything else, her attention was turned towards the bedroom doorway, just as it opened and her mother stood there.

"Oh Buffy, what are you doing up, sweetie? John, is Sammy okay?" Mary asked as she spotted her daughter standing next to Sam's crib, as she glanced at the man standing next to her daughter who's back was facing her, who silently nodded his head at her in answer to her question about Sam, and she let out a sigh of relief before turning back to her daughter, "You should go to bed now honey, if you want to get up early for the picnic."

As Mary turned to leave the room, Buffy's eyes widen a bit as she watched as Azazel let her mother think that he was her father, and realized that he had been lying about why he was in Sam's room, and opened her mouth to call to her mother to get her to come back, only to find no audible sound come out of her mouth no matter how much she tried to call out to Mary, just as the bedroom door shut behind her mother.

Panicking a bit as she glanced back at Azazel, she turned and starting running for the door only to have her body stop half way there as she's lifted up and slammed into one of the walls hard enough to knock the wind out of her, and held there by an invisible force, as she found it hard to breath, as her small body slid down to the floor as she started to loose consciousness.

"Now, now, Buffy. I can't have you trying to warn your mother about me now can I? Don't worry about your voice, because it will return once I'm through here. I came here tonight to see about your brother but now that I've seen you, I can see some possibilities for the future." Azazel said as he smirked down at the blond girl for a moment, his yellow eyes practically glowing with glee, as he walked over to her and knelt down before her, as he reached out to grip her face, as he looked into her eyes for a moment, "I can sense a power inside of you, though it's dormant right now. So I'll see what I can do about helping bringing whatever it is out."

As Buffy's vision became blurry, she felt Azazel release her face, as he pulled out a knife from his coat pocket while also pulling back the his jacket sleeve, as he brought the knife to his wrist and cut it drawing blood, before reaching for Buffy again and yanking her up into a sitting position as he held the open wound over her mouth.

Eyes widening a bit at the approaching blood, the girl struggled for a moment against the grip as she tried to keep her mouth closed, but Azazel held onto her as he wrapped his free arm around her body to hold her still as he used his free hand to grab her mouth and force it open as he held his bleeding wrist over her open mouth as a few drops of his blood leak into her mouth, and he rubbed her throat to make her swallow it all before letting her go.

As soon as she was free, Buffy fell to the floor curled up into a fetal ball, as she could feel an agonizing burning sensation coursing through her body, as her body arched a bit as pain filled her, her cries of pain still muted by Azazel's spell.

As she lay on the floor, darkness started to cloud her vision, as she watched Azazel move away from her and walk back towards Sam's crib, and repeat what he had done to her to her brother's sleeping form and repeated what he had done to her to Sammy, just as the bedroom door was flung open with enough force to make it bang against the nursery wall.

"Buffy!" Mary cried out, as she wielded a long silver bat in her hands as she looked around and quickly spotted her daughter lying on the floor nearby, as she spotted her daughters lying on the floor with blood on her lips, but she could see that her daughter was still breathing and seemed to be okay for the moment, so she turned her attention on Azazel who was still standing by Sam's crib, as she rushed towards him, "It's _you_! Get the _hell_ away from my babies, Azazel!"

'_Mommy's here... She'll save Sammy..._' Buffy thought silently to herself, as she could hear her mothers voice yelling at Azazel, as she gave into the darkness filling her, as she finally passed out from the pain, as she missed what happened next between her mother and Azazel, though the sound of her mother suddenly screaming followed her into the darkness.

* * *

**_~-Ten Minutes Earlier~-_**

After leaving the nursery, Mary had headed for the bathroom to use the toilet. Once she was finished she headed downstairs to get something to drink, when she spotted her husband sleeping on his favorite reclining chair in the living room with the TV blaring loudly.

'_John? How did he get back downstairs so quickly?_' Mary thought silently to herself as she glanced at her husband, smiling a bit as she walked around to properly cover him with a blanket he had draped over his lap, when she froze for a moment as she realized something.

Upon seeing her husband downstairs, she had realized that she couldn't have seen him upstairs in the nursery with Buffy and Sam or else she would have heard him through the bathroom walls as he made his way back downstairs, and her maternal instincts, along with years of Hunting experience, kicked into overdrive as she rushed out of the room without waking John up, and only stopped long enough to grab a silver bat that she had specially made with protection wards carved on it and recently bathed in holy water, out of a hidden compartment in the hall closet before rushing back upstairs and throwing the door to her youngest son's bedroom wide open while wielding the bat menacingly at the threat to her family.

As she was about to approach Azazel, she quickly remembered seeing Buffy in the room before, and she quickly searched the room for her daughter only to see her lying in a crumpled heap on the floor nearby. Not moving from her spot by the door she could see that Buffy was still breathing, as she did a quick scan of her daughter for any visible signs of injuries on her daughters body that she could see from where she was, though that blood smeared on Buffy's lips had her worried, "Buffy!"

'_I have to stay focused. She's out of harms way right now, so I'll worry about her after this is over..._' Mary thought frantically to herself as she shot Buffy one more worried look before she turned her gaze on Azazel once more with narrowed eyes, as she hefted the bat in her hands, '_I can't protect both her and Sammy from Azazel right now._'

"It's _you_!" Mary exclaimed as she turned her attention back on Azazel as she felt a chill go through her body, as she saw the face of the demon who had killed her parents years ago, and left her and her younger sister Joyce orphans, as she ran towards him with the bat swinging, "Get the _hell_ away from my babies, Azazel!"

As Mary charged forward, Azazel only smirked a bit as he raised a hand and a sudden force of power hit her hard, sending her flying backwards into the wall with the wind knocked out of her as the bat slid out of her limp fingers as she was pinned to the wall. As she gasped for breath, she looked up to suddenly find herself face to face with Azazel's as she stared into his glowing golden eyes.

"Now, now Mary, is that _any_ way for you act? I'm _only_ here tonight to collect on the deal we struck ten years ago," Azazel said with a slight smirk on his features, as he stared back at Mary, as he reached up to brush a hand over her face only for her to flinch away, and causing him to chuckle a bit, "If you and Buffy _hadn't_ come in to check on the boy tonight, I would have been _in_ and _out_ and your family wouldn't have known I was even here."

"Go to hell, Azazel!" Mary shouted as she spat in the demons face, as she glanced worriedly at her children for a moment before turning her gaze back on Azazel again with hate filed eyes, "this _wasn't_ part of our deal. My kids have nothing to do with it!"

"Not if I see you in hell _first_, Mary. If you'll remember, I told you that I would return to collect on your debt to me in _exactly_ ten years, and you _swore_ that no matter what it was that I '_collected_' on, that you _wouldn't_ interfere, and I said I would leave you and your family alone afterwards. Tonight marks the ten year anniversary of our deal, and I've come to collect," Azazel said, chuckling a bit darkly as he lazily reached up to swat away the drop of spit on his face, as he glared at Mary for a moment, as he waved his hand once more, and Mary found herself sliding up the wall and onto the ceiling above Sam's crib, "I've _already_ gotten what I came for, but _you_ broke your promise by trying to stop me. So you shall be _punished_ accordingly."

Mary struggled to get free from what was holding her to the ceiling, but she was held fast, as she watched as Azazel made a slashing motion with his hand seconds before agony shot through her body as she feels her stomach be cut open, causing her to let lose a scream of agony as she felt her blood drip out of her wound. As the last of vision started to fade as she died, she watched as Azazel disappeared just as John came barging into the nursery and she could hear him screaming her name as he looked up at her, as her body burst into flames and she knew no more.

* * *

Buffy didn't know how long she was unconscious, but when she finally woke up, she noticed that everything around her was hot and it was getting hard to breath, as her head pounded. As she lay there she felt something wet on her lips, and stuck out her tongue to taste it, only to spit it whatever it was back out as she tasted the strange coppery liquid. As soon as she tried to move, she felt shooting pain course through her body.

'_What's going on? Where's mommy? Why's Sammy crying like that for?_' Buffy wondered silently to herself, as she remembered everything that had happened before now, as she wondered why her mom wasn't there to make the pain go away, as she heard the sound of Sammy crying hysterically from somewhere nearby, '_Did she make the bad man go away? And why was she screaming like that?_'

As she laid there, she could hear the sound of her father yelling at Dean about getting Sammy away, and she forced her eyes open just as she felt her fathers arms wrap around her and lift her up as gently as he could, and looked up and saw her father above her as he carried her from the nursery, and she could see Dean rushing out the room as well with Sammy's crying form in his arms.

"Daddy? Why's it so hot?" Buffy said, her voice sounding hoarse as relief filled her that she could talk again, as she called to him as she started coughing from the smoke, causing the older man to stop what he was doing to look down at her, "My head hurts. What happened to the bad man? Where's mommy? Where's Sam and Dean going?"

"Mommy's not here right now, Buffy. Everything's going to be alright, sweet pea." John Winchester said as he finished lifting up his daughter and started carrying her bridal style towards the nursery door as quickly as he could just as the smoke and flames thickened, "Dean and Sammy are waiting for us outside, so let's get you out of here, okay?"

"'Kay..." Buffy said, confusion filling her as she wondered what her daddy meant we he said that her mom was there right now when she had just seen her, and was wondering where her mom had gone off to.

They were almost out the door, when she happened to glance over her father's shoulder and looked back into the nursery room just as they went through the door, and let out a high pitched scream when she saw her mother's dead body pinned to the ceiling surrounded by the smoke and flames that now filled the room, "_MOMMY!_"

"Buffy don't look!" John demanded as he reached out with one hand to cover his daughters' eyes, as he tried to twist a bit so that she couldn't see into the room anymore, as he started running down the steps, and out the house just as the police and fire trucks arrived, and hurried over to where Sam and Dean were waiting, "Don't look, honey."

* * *

**_~-Los Angeles, July 31, 1995 - ~-_**

It's been over twelve years since the night of Mary Winchester's murder, and the remaining Winchester family members have been living out their lives as best as they could.

Buffy still blamed herself for what had happened that night all those years ago, and trained with her father and brothers to hunt the paranormal, as they tried to track down the demon who had killed her mom, and she wanted to take part in the hunt for the demon who had ruined her families lives.

A few months after the fire, John Winchester took up hunting, tracking down and killing all kinds of supernatural creatures in his search for the one who killed his wife thirteen years ago, and he had been training his children so that they could help in the search as they grew older.

When John had started training Dean to be a hunter, her father had tried to make her stay out of the training, saying that what they were doing was too dangerous for a girl like her, and that he wanted her to live as normal a life as possible, which led to a lot of arguments between the two before John finally gave in after Buffy had gotten her uncle Bobby to step in to help her out.

Bobby managed to talk John into training Buffy so that she could have some measure of protection in case any of the supernatural creatures they hunted came after her when she was on her own, when none of them were around to protect her from danger. After that John reluctantly finally started training her alongside Dean and later Sam when he was older.

Over the years while growing up, Buffy took up martial arts at a martial arts academy at one of the towns they stayed in and continued doing so at each town they moved to, and managed to gain a black belt in different styles of martial arts, and was skilled in different types of weapons, along with different exorcism spells much to her father's surprise.

About a month and a half ago, Buffy had started to notice that she seemed to have somehow gotten stronger and faster than normal. One time she had accidentally sent her sparring partner at the local martial arts school flying across the room and impacting a nearby wall with enough force to crack it, after hitting him with a spin kick to the chest. The force of the blow landed the poor guy into the local hospital for a month, with a few cracked bones.

Not only that, but on some of the hunts that her father had allowed her and Dean to go on with him because he needed extra help, she had found herself also able to dispatch her enemies with better ease than she normally could, and some of the creatures she encountered had started calling her the Slayer after awhile, though she couldn't understand why. It also seemed that every spook they encountered took an immediate, personal dislike to her in particular during a hunt as soon as they saw her, and did everything they could to see her dead as soon as possible and some of them actually came close to succeeding if it wasn't for her father and brothers being there.

Currently Buffy had found herself dumped in Los Angeles to recover, after an incident during a hunt that had left her with a broken leg and a few other injuries, by John had sent Buffy off to stay with her mother's younger sister, Joyce Summers to recuperate and let her leg heal.

Buffy liked her aunt Joyce, and liked staying with her in LA when they were there, but at first she had steadfastly refused because she didn't want to be left out of the hunts, until both Sam and Dean teamed up with their day and had logically pointed out that she wouldn't have been much good on the road with her leg in a cast without aggravating her leg in the confines of the car which would have left her in agony the whole time and probably prevent her leg from healing properly, and John didn't want to have to worry about her until she was fully healed and didn't need crutches to move about on anymore, which she had reluctantly agreed on, since she could barely even hobble on the crutches without pain shooting up her injured leg.

Joyce Summers was an ex-hunter herself as well as a single mom that lived in a three bedroom house on the outskirts of Los Angeles, who worked in the local art gallery in Los Angeles, and was recently divorced with full custody of her eleven year old daughter, Dawn, who Buffy wound up babysitting after school while she was stuck at home healing.

Upon her arrival in LA, Buffy had immediately noticed that LA was teaming with all sorts of supernatural creatures from vampires to demons to who knows what else living in the city, but her aunt had told her that most of the creatures that lived in LA were practically harmless and peaceful, and actually lived and worked out in the open with humans without causing trouble for anyone.

The few times that she had actually encountered one of the local spooks in the city, they all gave her a wide berth, going out of their way to avoid her if they could, which she was glad for since she didn't really want to have to deal with them on her own in her current condition if they decided to attack her for some reason.

Currently Buffy was sitting in a local café eating lunch, with her injured leg propped up on another chair across the table, after Joyce had dropped her off in town a few hours ago after also dropping Dawn off at a friends house.

'_Aunt Joyce can't really be serious about the spooks that live in L.A.. Some of them seem harmless enough but still that doesn't mean all of them are..._' Buffy thought silently to herself, as she took down notes in the journal she kept on hand at all times, as she started to write down everything that had happened to her that day since Joyce had dropped her off, '_if dad and the guys were here, they'd probably go on a hunting spree and kill every spook they can find..._'

"Excuse me young lady, but are you Elizabeth Anne Winchester?" an unfamiliar voice with a thick British accent asked her, causing Buffy to jump in surprise.

Immediately glancing up and going on the defensive, she relaxed a bit when she saw a harmless looking middle aged man with a graying beard, dressed in a green tweed coat standing at her table staring down at her expectantly as he waited for her answer.

"Yes. Who wants to know? I'm a bit busy right now so make it quick." Buffy asked as she glanced up briefly at her unwanted companion, before turning her gaze back to her journal and jotted something down, "What can I do for you, mister...?"

"You are a hard girl to track down, Ms. Winchester. Do you mind if I join you," the man said, before taking a seat in one of the empty chairs at her table once she nodded her head to his request, though he shot a worried look at her injured leg that was still propped up on one of the chairs before turning his attention back on Buffy once more with a serious look on his features, "My name is Merrick Jamison-Smythe, and I've been sent to this city to find you. There is much we have to discuss involving your future."

* * *

"So what your saying is that I'm some kind of 'Slayer' and it's my duty to kill vampires and demons?" Buffy said awhile later, after reluctantly getting up from her table and following Merrick to a more private location, her voice sounding incredulous as she stared at the old man sitting in front of her, as leaned back on her crutches with her back against a wall, "and you're my 'Watcher' sent by some kind of Council in England who's supposed to guide and train me to properly to fulfill my duty?"

"Yes that is correct, Buffy. Though it concerns me that since you've been a potential Slayer from the minute you were born," Merrick said as he took a sip from the tea that Buffy had served him earlier, as he eyed the young woman before him for a moment, "you should have received your training years ago so you would be better prepared if you were ever called, but for some reason you went undetected up until now. But now that I've found you, your training can begin."

'_I guess what he just said explains a lot about what's been happening around me lately,_' Buffy thought silently to herself, as she thought over everything Merrick had just told her, as she also remembered recent events that, '_and why some of the local supernatural creeps have started calling me 'The Slayer'. They already could tell what I was before I even knew?_'

"Well _thanks_, but _no thanks_, Mr. Merrick. But I'm not interested in being a Slayer. I've got _better_ things to do with my life than listen to fairy tails about monsters," Buffy said coldly, deciding to play dumb about her knowledge about the supernatural, as she grabbed her crutches and used them to stand up and picked up her bag and got ready to leave, and started to push her chair as she shot him a dismissive look while gesturing towards her wrapped up leg, "so you can just go _away_ and find some _other_ 'lucky girl' to be this _Slayer_. Besides, in case you haven't noticed, but I'm not _exactly_ in any condition for 'training' of _any_ kind at the moment."

"Ms Winchester you _don't_ seem to _understand_ your new situation. You don't have a choice in the matter, on whether you accept your new duties or not. As for your leg we'll have to work around that until you are properly healed and back on your feet." Merrick said, shaking his head for a moment at what she had just said, his tone making him sound like he was talking to a disobedient child who wasn't getting their own way, as he dismissed the injured leg with a wave of his hand, "Once you've been called you _can't_ just _ignore_ it, no matter how hard you try. The only way for it to end and for another girl to be called is with your death..."

The next thing Merrick knew, he yelped in shock and pain as he suddenly found the wind knocked out of him as Buffy kicked him in the stomach with her good leg, as she grabbed one of his arms and yanked it painfully behind his back.

"Bloody hell!" Merrick exclaimed, as pain shot through his body from both his stomach and arm, as he found himself being forced to his knees, with a knife suddenly placed against his throat, "What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

"Are you _threatening_ me, MR. Merrick, with that whole 'only my _death_ will let another girl be called to Slayer duty' crap?" Buffy snapped, as she tightened her grip on his arm, causing him to yelp in pain once more, as she hobbled backwards a bit to put more pressure on his arms, "because if you are, I'll tell you now that I'm _not_ going down without a fight without using my new powers..."

"I bloody _swear_ on my mothers grave, that it's _not_ a threat! It's a matter of _fact_! There's no other way out of being a Slayer other than your death. It's how you became a Slayer to begin with because the previous girl wielding your powers died over a month ago!" Merrick exclaimed angrily, gasping a bit in pain when Buffy gave his arms another sharp jerk in response, as he felt her knife dig deeper into his skin, "The _only_ way you'll _ever_ stop being the Slayer is if you die, and your power will _automatically_ pass on to _another_ girl somewhere in the world! Until the day you die, it's now your _duty_ as the new Slayer to deal with the monsters or else they'll keep coming after you and everyone you love."

"I'll have you know that I'm not your average girl, Mr. Merrick, and this isn't the first time I'm hearing about monsters being real. I've known that they're real my entire life, and my family has had more than enough experience dealing with the spooks that haunt the world. This 'threat' your talking about won't stand a chance against my family if they come after us," Buffy said dismissively as she loosened her grip on Merrick's body for a moment, though she kept her knife pressed against his neck, causing the man to stiffen in fear as he feels the sharp blade press against his throat, "I've been dealing with them since before this whole Slayer thing happened, and I didn't need the powers of Slayer to get things done when it comes to dealing with the supernatural. Though seeing what I can do now since becoming a Slayer is a big enough improvement that I highly agree to."

"If that's true, then how do you know so much about the supernatural? A girl like you shouldn't even know they exist," Merrick demanded as he struggled a bit against her, though found it impossible thanks to Buffy's enhanced Slayer strength helping her keep him down, "Why would your family already know about them and teach you how to fight like this against? Did they already know you're a Slayer when they started?"

"My family has been hunting all the spooks we can find ever since I was four years old, when one of the damn demons killed my mom and nearly killed me and my baby brother in his nursery, with me witnessing the whole thing," Buffy said dismissively, as she chuckled a bit at the shocked look on Merrick's face as the older man turned his head to stare at her, "Dad's been training me and my brothers to fight since we were kids, though he didn't officially let us out on Hunts until we were ten, while we look for all leads to the monster who killed my mom in cold blood, and people like us call ourselves Hunters, not Slayers."

"I'm truly sorry to hear about what happened to your mother, I didn't know. But now that you have been chosen as the next Slayer," Merrick said morosely, as he gave Buffy a pitying look for a moment as he mentally cursed the Watchers Council for not telling him this beforehand, before continuing on, "you must understand that things have changed more than ever. You have to come with me to train in your new duties. With you're... Hunter skills will make things a lot easier in your training once you've fully recovered..."

"If you hadn't noticed, Merrick, but I handled you just fine without your precious training, and only with one leg. You can go back to where ever you came from and tell your friends, that I don't need you or your training." Buffy said smugly as she reluctantly released the older man, causing him to stumble a bit as he rubbed his sore arms as he turned around to face her to see her hobbling on her crutches as she resheathed her dagger in her arm holster, "I don't answer to your group. Never have and never will. The only 'training' I will require is what I've already learned, and I don't need anything else you and your Council think you can offer me."

"As I've said before, Ms. Winchester, but you don't really have a choice in the matter. Even if you do have the training and experience already it's still your duty as the Slayer to risk your life," Merrick said, as he dusted off his clothes and tried to get the kinks out of his limbs, "to protect the world from the forces of darkness, and it is my duty as your Watcher to guide and you in your duty. You're my responsibility now as well as the property of the Watchers Council and you have to obey us."

"I don't 'have to' do anything I damn well don't want to do, for a bunch of self righteous British pricks, especially if they think I'm their property." Buffy said, scoffing a bit as she starts hobbling away on her crutches with Merrick right behind her, "Nobody except me owns me, and I'm only responsible for myself and my family, and vice versa, so your 'I have a duty to the world' claim can go to hell as well. If it's going to interfere with what I've already been waiting twelve years to do, then it has nothing to do with me."

"But..." Merrick started to say, only to be cut off again when Buffy gave him a forceful kick with her good leg that sent the older man sprawling to the floor, just as the sound of a loud honking sound could be heard.

"Looks like my ride is here. I'm going home now, andI'm sure whatever your about to say next is all very interesting, Mr. Merrick," Buffy said, eyes narrowing a bit at the what she had just learned from the old man before her, as she thought about everything he had just told her, then gave off an indifferent shrug as Merrick turned his gaze on her once more, "But I'm not interested in being a Slayer. I've got better things to do with my life, so you can just go away and find some other 'lucky' girl to be this Slayer thing."

With those words, Buffy turned her back on the elderly man and hobbled her way over to a nearby parked minivan, as Merrick watched as the back passenger side door was thrown open from the inside to reveal a young brunette girl standing on the other side who stepped down and helped Buffy into the backseat of the car while a blond woman in the drivers seat could be seen talking to Buffy while glancing over at Merrick's crumpled form on the ground.

As Merrick stood up and dusted off his clothes, he could see Buffy point in his direction while saying something to the woman in the car, and saw the angry look Joyce was giving him now, as she glared angrily at the older man with a look that sent chills through his body, seconds before the side door closed behind the girls, as the minivan drove off.

**_To be continued..._**

==================  
**Author's Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_11_** pages. This is my first time writing anything to do with **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_** or **_Supernatural_** crossover. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Should I continue it? Though extremely rude flamers won't be tolerated.

* * *

**_Started On:_** August 17, 2013  
**_Updated On:_** August 23, 2013


End file.
